The Trouble with Triples
The Trouble with Triples (alternatively listed as both Troubles with Triples and Troubles with Triplets) is the sixth episode of Superjail! season 3, focusing on The Twins and introducing their brothers The Triplets. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Main Story Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *Jacknife *The Twins *The Triplets *Ozzal *Inmates, including Ash, Jean, Paul, Bird and Gary, and Nicky Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: Adam Modiano *Story Editor: Janine DiTullio *Produced by: Peedee Shindell *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor, Jonathan “Pyrex” Rawlings *Animation: Mike Carlo, Jesus Colon, Rachel Gitlevich, Matt Lee, Brian Kaufman, Ian Miller, Brian Muelhapt, Jacob Ospa, Pasquale Ricotta, Smo, James Sugrue, Paul Villeco *Assistant Animators: Mariana Chan, Nigel Clark, Sachio Cook, Adam Coren, Angelo Di Nallo, Clay Fessler, Niko Guardia, Joshua Herron, Jessica Honore, Joshua Howell, Liz Keene, Kayla Reid, Elisa Shupe, Justin Irizarry, Meg Waldow *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Shay Lurie, Richard Mather, Jacob Ospa *Background Designers: Elliot Byrne, Kendra Melton, Penelope Pochez, Greg Yagolnitzer *Background Design Supervisor: Elliot Byrne *Background Inkers: Marianna Howard, Flora Huang, Mathew Palmer, Tom Soulen, Justin Volz *Storyboards: Adriel Garcia, Phil Ahn, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Stephen Warbrick *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Ian Stynes *Audio Mix and Sound Design: Brett Graves, Ian Sorrentino *Audio Assistant: Fred Kim *Audio Post-Production: Definition 6 *Production Managers: Kayla Reid, Dave Newberg *Production Assistants: Justin Volz, Joshua Rogers *Writers’ Assistant: Michael D’Amato *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski, Shannon Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Mike Lazzo, Keith Crofford Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *Paul, Nicky, Ash, others: Chris McCulloch *Jean, Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick *The Twins, Triplets, Ozzal: Richard Mather Trivia *This episode was infamous for having three alternative titles displayed in listings and media related to it. While it appears the intended title by the writer was "The Trouble with Triples" (to reference the Star Trek episode "The Trouble with Tribbles"), the other two titles were widely circulated in Adult Swim's listings and used by other crew members. The DVD uses both "Troubles with Triples" and "The Trouble with Triples", the latter in the liner notes. *There was brief pondering if this episode could be used as the season 3 finale, but nothing came of it. Had it been the finale, it is unknown if the ending actually would have been continued beyond a gag. The official word on the ending as it is is that it was not meant to be followed up on, although it was also teased that it "might" be revisited in a later season. *An unused layout/character artwork by Karacas was tweeted during production of the episode and showed the Triplets against an outer space-like background with neon symbols, similar to what was seen in the Time Court. *Various videogame references are shown. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3